High School DxD for the Demonic Hybrid
by TacoHero15
Summary: What if Hell's power stayed with ichigo after the Kokuto incident? now has a girlfriend and 2 other "admirers", how will he handle his even more hectic life? lemons in later chapters. rated M for sexual content, language, and blood. will follow High School DxD plot and some bleach. slightly overpowered ichigo. just a tad bit. . enjoy


**xXx Video Reply xXx**

_"Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki! Succumb to your inner demon! We are in Hell after all!" the crazed sinner Kokuto maniacally yelled. Around them, in the lands of Hell, portals opened in dark black pillars and the Kushanāda began pouring in the dozens. They were being drawn to all the energy Ichigo was currently releasing. A white substance was trying to manifest on his body and face, but he seemed to be fighting will all his power. _

_"Ichigo!" it was Rukia on top of the giant skull. She was going to say more when a blade was pressed against her throat. _

_"Now, now Rukia, you should be quieter. We wouldn't want to disrupt the transformation now would we?"_

_More and more of the bone armor started to appear and tufts of red fur were now visible. The horned mask covered three-fourths of his face now and his hair was again waist length. Rocks and dust levitated due the continual rise in power._

_"Do you see that, Ichigo? The Kushanāda can sense the change in your spiritual pressure! This is Hell's will! Nothing you say or do can stop them! Now do it! Destroy the chains that bind me to this demonic wasteland!"_

_Ichigo was now almost completely transformed into his full Hollow form. A small sliver was still left uncovered on his forehead._

**_"I won't…let it…be like this…I won't turn into this monster just to feed your…ambition. You think it's ok to take your revenge on everybody…just because you think you can…? Sorry buddy…but I won't let you!" _**_the reiatsu stopped rising and Ichigo ripped of his left horn. The armor slowly started chipping away, bit by bit. **"You are nothing but childish, a complete waste of energy. You blame those around you because you're not ready for responsibility. So I will make you pay…" **the Hollow skin was nearly completely gone on his body. His hair still remained long and his eyes were still the same black and ghostly yellow. He staggered a few times then stood his ground with determination. His breath was a little labored and a few scratches marred his face. He was unaware of the fact that the Kushanāda were gaining ground behind him. They were nearly there…_

**_"How long do you think you can go on with this pain before it consumes you? Trust me, I know from experience!"_**

_Closer…_

**_"I refuse to sacrifice those around for such selfish and pitiful reasons!"_**

_Closer…_

**_"I came back here to get my friends…I will fight!" _**_the half transformed human's spiritual pressure shook the ground in a small tremor. This right eye was still black and yellow but his left eye was his normal chocolate brown. He had small fragments still clinging to his chin and left arm. The massive bulky form of a Kushanāda rose up from behind and raised its giant hand high in the air. _

**_"I will win…that I swear on my soul!"_**

_The desperate pleas of Rukia could not stop the Kushanāda from delivering the crushing blow. Just before it happened, all she saw was Ichigo's eyes covered by his hair. The battlefield was silent until Kokuto started laughing evilly. Everything was suddenly bathed in gold tendrils of energy. The Kushanāda was dissolving into gold particles and focusing on one specific point. _

_"So you finally lost control! Hurry up why don't you! Destroy all the Hell's will!" _

_The golden light dimmed down and Ichigo was revealed. The gold energy bubbled and moved on parts of his body. It was like a liquid shining armor. Kokuto took a step back in uneasiness. _

_"What is this…" the glow of the Kushanāda died and the last of gold energy reached its destination. Nothing happened for a split second…but that was just the calm before the storm. A maelstrom of pure golden spirit energy saturated the air. Kokuto had to drop Rukia and cover his face as to not get anything in his eyes. The smoke was just a cover up, however, and the chains of his friends were easily cut from the branches from the trees. Rukia had no resistance to the wind and was blown away. She braced herself for a harsh impact but then felt both warmth and a strange sense of coldness. The chain on her chest fell to the ground and dust obscured everyone's vision. What Rukia saw was both the hottest and frightening thing ever. Ichigo now stood tall and proud with golden armor adorned. It covered his upper back side and left arm. At his shoulder was the demonic face of a Kushanāda and his hands were now gold and clawed with a green jewel imbedded on the top of his wrist. Another Kushanāda head covered the left side of his face and eyes as well as a thin line that looked like the spine of the Kushanāda travel along his shoulder. Some more of the spikes hung from his waist, sharp and gleaming. In the front view, the same design was symmetrical to the other except it didn't cover his right arm and only covered three-fourths of his entire torso, meaning a small part was left open on his lower waist, only to be able to see a bit below his waist line. Another head was engraved on his upper left pecks. The armor outlined every part of his muscles and Rukia, who had a major blush, had rub her legs together as to not look so noticeable and "excited". _

_"You…what exactly did you do?"_

_"Kokuto…have you really thought what your sister wanted? Are you actually doing this for her, or are you doing this for yourself? Did she want the body counted in this damn place to increase just so you could escape? You can't fight despair with more despair." Ichigo lifted Tensa Zangetsu and pointed it at the sinner. "All you're doing is putting her through a never ending cycle in this Hell. Just look at this thing I'm wearing. This is Hells will itself and it's telling me…" Tensa was now in a complete vertical position high above his head._

_"…that you need to stay here and repent for what you've done. For it is not whatever god is out there that is going to judge you, but I am. Can you see it Kokuto? Even Hell thinks you're not worth escaping your sins." A golden wave tore through the ground and raced towards the beyond furious and scared sinner._

_"That's impossible! Why?! Why you of all people?! We are both born men of mankind! So why does Hell support a human of all things?!"_

_"…you are right. I am a human. I am nothing but human. But I will abandon even my own humanity to stop and protect the innocent from someone like you. I have died and came back to life to save my friends and those I love. What makes you think that I would even let your plan succeed?" his body glowed in a vibrant display of gold. Kokuto did the stupidest thing and tried to face the gold tsunami head on. The chain on his chest shattered and he was consumed by the blast. A scar was left on the ground and Kokuto staggered away, blooding pouring from the deep cut on his chest. _

_"My...My chains…they're gone…I'm free…at least I'm free!" he laughed to the dark sky._

**_*Gospel choir in the background sings "Thank God O' Mighty I'm free at last!*_**

_ "Sorry, not gonna happen."_

**_*Gospel choir gets cut off*_**

_The earth started to rumble and an army of chains rattled and shook to life. They moved like snakes tasting for its prey. They charged and wrapped around his body, as if they were trying to constrict him. _

_"No! No! What have you done? This wasn't supposed to be this way! I was going to be free!" more chains wrapped around him until he was in what looked like a coffin tied own with chains. _

_"This is your punishment for yours sins while trying to escape from Hell. Kokuto…I hereby sentence you here for eternity for your evil deeds. Repent for your actions!" flames of sinister blue, pink and purple took the shape of a hand and grabbed a hold of Kokuto. The last thing Kokuto did was give one last scream before the chains tightened and dragged him to the lowest level of Hell. _

_"It's over."_

**xXx End of Film xXx**

The house of Gremory was shocked. This was a _HUMAN_? No way can this be. A human controlling the power of Hell itself and wields two of the most powerful legendary sacred gears. "Hell's Nightmare" and Red Welsh Dragon "Boosted Gear".

"He is very interesting deed, very intriguing." Said the head of the Gremory House. Rias Gremory was watching the footage very intently.

"He's incredible…he managed to regain control of his inner demon AND get two sacred gears? He must be amazing. Who is he?"

"I am surprised you don't remember, Rias. He was, after all, your first friend and, dare I say, first love."

Rias was both confused and shocked.

"What do you mean? I never met him in my life!"

"Are you sure? Think hard Rias. What person do you know has orange hair like that?" pressured Venelana. Images filled her mind. Images of a river and two kids running alongside it. A boy with orange hair and a girl with red hair. Images of a pinky promise.

**xXx Flashback xXx**

_"Ichi-kun can you keep a promise?"_

_"Of course Rias! What do you need?"_

_The girl fidgeted a bit._

_"When we're older…promise me you'll always remember me, so that you and I can be together forever. We can get married when we're older even!"_

_"Baka Rias! We don't need a promise like that. I was going to stay with you anyways!"_

_The red head gave a cheerful smile and lock pinkies with him._

_"I promise I'll protect you Rias."_

_"And I promise too…Ichigo._

**xXx Flashback End xXx**

"Ichigo…" she whispered.

"And we have a winner!" yelled Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Where is he? When can I see him? How is he?"

"My dear little sister, you wouldn't happen to actually have a crush on Ichigo now would you?"

A blush burned onto her face and she shook her head.

"No no no no no no no!"

"Hmm, so you wouldn't like that muscular body pressed against yours? His rough hands massaging your body slowly. His hot breath breathing down your neck and giving you a shiver. Oh, I bet he's very big in "that" apartment! Right Buchou?"

"Akeno? When did you get here?" the scarlet haired devil's face turned a beet red and a busty black haired girl stood in shrine maiden's clothes gave her a hug before replying.

"Just now. I saw that little film and I have to say I wanna meet this person. He seems really strong and I would just _love _to have a little chat with him." and there goes the masochist side if Akeno appearing.

"So brother when can I see him again?" her voice sounded urgent as if it was her ultimate goal.

"Well, his father said they are having a rather large issue in the human world and it is extremely urgent. It requires Ichigo to be there for a long time. Fortunately, he said Ichigo will be going to Kuoh Academy in a years' time. So be patient Rias. You'll get to see your friend again very soon. "

Rias looked out of the window towards the moon.

'One year huh? I'll be waiting at the academy…Ichigo.'

**xXx Time Skip xXx**

"Raynare, hurry up or we'll miss the bus!" yelled Ichigo.

"I'm coming ok calm your fine ass down!" Raynare yelled back. They were rushing to finish packing their clothes. Raynare and Ichigo have been going out for almost a year and they both knew everything about each other. He knew that Raynare was a Fallen Angle and she knew he was a human hybrid. He would even let her go on some Hollow patrolling with him but when they did he was a little overprotective about her. She made him feeling amazing. From the first time he got his powers, he had never had the time for the opposite sex. Now, since gaining his powers back from Xcution and taking a vacation from the spiritual world, he has time for this. He had never experienced anything like this. Love. Raynare. These two words filled his inner world with nothing but sunshine. It hasn't rained once since he let the Fallen Angel into his heart. He still hasn't regained his full power just yet though. It's been slowly increasing back to its transcended state which led him to reiatsu control. When he did get his power, it would crush everyone around him into nothing. He didn't want that to happen, especially to Raynare. The same could be said for her as well. She loved Ichigo. Love was something that she would have least expected to find. Her past was painful, so her only motive was to find a purpose. Until one day, she couldn't take it anymore and thus met Ichigo.

**xXx Flashback xXx**

_"I can't take it anymore…it hurts so much…" Raynare was standing at the edge of the bridge, staring at the Karakura river. _

_"I can't keep going like this…the world would be better without me…so now I say farewell…" she tilted herself forward and let her body fall in slow motion over the railing. The water was rushing her vision and it was getting closer and closer with every second._

_"Goodbye…" a few tears escaped her eyes. Before she made impact, her body was smothered in warmth and she looked up into chocolate brown eyes. _

_"Are you fucking nuts?! What the hell were you doing?! You could've killed yourself!"_

_Struggling to get away, the Fallen Angel said, "Let me go…I have no reason to live. Everything in my life is all just one big curse. Nothing will ever change that. So I will kill myself…to rid the world of my dirty presence…" a moment of silence passed between the two._

_"Don't say that…" violet eyes widened in surprise._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said…don't you ever say that! You think killing yourself will solve all your problems? Trust me, it doesn't work like that. You may not value your life but someone else would. What you were just going to do is just plain selfish! Think about what other people would say…"_

_Raynare clutched the black cloth that was his shihakusho, her hair covering her eyes._

_"You don't understand anything…how it feels to be all alone…to be treated as nothing but a piece of meat for men to look at…you don't understand a damn thing!"_

_She was found not two seconds later in an even tighter embrace._

_"I do understand…what you're going through I mean. When my mom died I shut everyone out and stayed to myself. I was just so hurt…she was murdered right in front of me by a monster that devoured her soul… so don't you ever think that way, ok. I may not know you but from now on I'll stay with you. I'll protect you from now on. You can count of me." The Shinigami said. As for Raynare, she didn't know what to say. Utterly speechless. More tears spilled from her beautiful purple eyes. _

_"How…How can I know for sure…you don't even know me and yet you say such kind words…?"_

_"Hey, I don't go back on my promises. From this day forward you re who you are and don't let anyone say otherwise. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami. What's yours?"_

_Wiping the rest of her tears, Raynare gave a true bright smile. "My name is Raynare, Fallen Angel."_

**xXx Flashback End xXx**

They were practically inseparable since that day. He let her stay at his house and sleep in his bed. It was later on a Hollow patrol that they both realized they loved each other when Ichigo took a cero for her. The big busted Fallen Angel was also there when Ichigo defeated Xcution and even then he took Ginjo's Getsuga for her and only verified her feelings for the hot strawberry. As she was just finishing packing up, she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind and pulls her close.

"Are you done yet? The bus will be here in about 20 minutes."

"Yeah I just finished it. What do we do now for twenty minutes?" a thoughtful expression danced onto his face before smirking.

"I know what we can do…" he bent down slightly and gave his Fallen Angel girlfriend a long kiss.

"As much as I would love to continue, Ichigo, we have to go." Raynare then went to the tip of her tippy toes, gave him a kiss back, and whispered into his ear.

"Wait till we settle down at the new school, babe. Or I'll have my way with you right here and now but miss the bus." A blushed was now painted on the strawberries face and quickly looked away to which she laughed. Their small conversation was interrupted when a certain psychotic dad busted through the door.

"GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bitch please." A judo flip out the window easily shut the crazed Isshin Kurosaki instantly.

"Aw, Ichigo, how could you do that to your own father?" she asked with a pout.

"You seriously just asked that question?" he deadpanned.

"OH MASAKI! WHY MUST OUR DELINQUET OF A SON BE BORN SO CRUEL?!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Ichigo, we have to go now!"

"God dammit! Let's go!" Ichigo had never been happier to still have his Fullbring. Let's just say he had to carry A LOT of bags and suitcases for a mile. His friends were already there, saying their goodbyes.

"You'd better not die, Kurosaki. I still haven't beaten you in strength."

"Like that'll ever happen."

"Watch your back, Ichigo. Good luck." Chad being the silent giant simply gave a fist pump. Last, but not least, was Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun…I-I-I-…"

"Listen Orihime…I know how you feel about me and…well you know I have Raynare. But I'm not gonna lie…I actually did have feelings for you. Things change though. Orihime, I would gladly die and come back to life to protect you over and over again. You should know that. I really am sorry I have to be blunt like this, but I don't want you to feel as if I'm just leading you on. You should find someone you truly want to be with…I'm sorry."

Tears overflowed and she hugged him with all her might.

"I don't care…I'll wait for you then…I'll wait because I love you." She looked at Raynare with a completely different look in her eye. A look of actual determination and competition.

"You may have Ichigo for now but I won't give up. "

Raynare smirked but didn't say anything. A fancy red bus pulled up ahead and screeched to a stop.

"Well, guys, this is it. Protect Karakura town for me ok. If you need me more any _emergencies _give me a call. Later." He walked onto the bus with a hand waving lazily behind him.

"Bye everyone! Take care!"

The couple waved from through the window and disappeared into the tunnel down the road.

**xXx**

Kuoh Academy.

"Hey, Raynare, we're here." Gently shaking the sleeping Fallen Angel.

"Is that how you greet your boyfriend whom you've been drooling on for the past 7 hours?" he teased.

"Then is this better?" pressing her soft lips to his, he gladly invaded her mouth with his tongue. It was about ten minutes before they broke apart for the need of oxygen.

"We'll continue this later…" her breathing was slightly heavy.

"Definitely…"

The suitcases were easily taken and soon found themselves in the principal's office, only to be greeted by a man with red hair.

"Hello, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer but you may call me Mr. Lucifer. Now, you must be the new transfer students. Here are your schedules and room keys as well as this map for campus. Your curfews are at 10:30, but other than that please follow the regular school guidelines. Have a wonderful day."

The principle was rather kind and gave them their schedules and room keys respectively. The funny thing was…they share the same room.

"Well would you look at that."

"Yeah! Now I can snuggle with my sexy strawberry!"

"Well you can't right now. I'm gonna take a shower. You can go around campus but don't do anything stupid. I don't want you getting hurt. I know you sensed it too; there are many spiritual beings here in this academy. If they're Devils or Angels they will go after you and you might get hurt. If that is the case then when I find them I'll have to beat them into the ground myself." He declared with resolve. She hugged and gave him a small peck before running outside.

"I'm so lucky to have her…Well time for my shower."

**xXx**

"Buchou, can you sense that?"

"Yes, Akeno, it feels like a Fallen Angel and a strong one at that."

"Should we follow her?" asked the Queen.

"Follow her until she stops. Then we strike. We don't want her hurting the normal students here so there must be a reason as to why she's here."

"Roger that Buchou, but do you feel that monstrous energy? It doesn't seem to be an Angel or Fallen Angel but more like us Devil mixed with something dark and evil."

Rias Gremory was deep in thought.

'Why does this feel so familiar?'

"What should we do? She's on the movie."

"Gather everyone and tell them to rendezvous here at this point where we will cut her off." Pointing to the gym on the map of the school grounds.

"Okay, Buchou, and by the way…is that sexy strawberry going to really come here? I'm just _dying_ to meet him!"

"Akeno, this so is not the time to be discussing that! The Fallen Angel is more important at the moment!" said a blushing red haired Devil.

"Whatever you say, Buchou." Akeno teased.

**xXx**

***Raynare's P.O.V.***

"Oh no, it seems I'm lost. I probably should've listened to Ichigo when he said don't get lost." I looked around trying to find the dorms but no avail. The more I thought about where the dorm was, the more I thought of my Ichigo.

'My Ichigo…' I loved the sound of that.

"My Ichigo…" the sound of it sounded a lot better. My mind went back to all the times I shared with Ichigo. All _good_ times. I would be lying if I said I wasn't really nervous and scared about our relationship. I know Ichigo's very strong, but could he win against the might of the Fallen Angel organization?

'Of course he can…he's Ichigo Kurosaki…Hero of the Winter War! Something like them would be easily dispatched!' so into thought, I didn't notice I walked in front of a building that looked like a gym. I could sense a faint trace of reiatsu inside and entered with caution. It was dark. I activated my spear and the glow illuminated the gym. Sensing movement on my left, I blocked a sword strike from a boy with blonde hair.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked. He didn't reply and attacked with an even faster barrage of thrusts and stabs. He was able to get a scratch on my cheek before I threw my spear to distance him. I touched my cheek and found it was bleeding a bit. I didn't care much for it and summoned another spear. The blonde sword wielder charged again, but he seemed slightly slower attacking. It was then I failed to notice the second spiritual pressure and seconds later I found pain coursing through my body and halfway buried into the stone wall.

**xXx Normal P.O.V. xXx**

Raynare got up from the rubble and hurled another two spears at the duo, which they easily dodged. The person was a little silver haired girl.

"What do you want?"

"We want know what you are doing here at this academy, Fallen Angel."

Violet eyes flew open in astonishment.

"How did you know? If you know I'm a Fallen Angel, then you must be Devils, correct?"

"That answer is irrelevant. We must rid you before you cause any arm here." Said the blonde boy.

"I'm not here to cause any harm! We just came here to go to school!"

The sword wielder noticed the term she used.

"We? So you're here with others? Looks like we have to end this quickly. Koneko, let's do this."

The girl nodded and rushed at her at extreme speeds. She delivered a downward axe kick that connected with Raynare's forearm, causing a small tremor to vibrate the gym. The smell of ozone filled the air, and Raynare moved just in time to avoid the lightning.

"Aw man, you dodged my attack." Another girl could be seen floating above her with electricity sparking at her fingertips.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?! I've done nothing wrong." She growled.

"Simple. Because you are a threat. We must not let the school be destroyed by the likes of your fraction. Be gone Fallen Angel." Explained yet another girl with red hair and a bust that can rival her own.

A red orb of destruction blazed at the palm of Rias hand and let it fly across the room. It didn't obliterate her but Raynare was now covered in burns. It hurt so much; she had no choice but to yell a painful scream.

**xXx With Ichigo xXx**

"Man, I'm beat." The gentle rush of hot water running down is body. A groan escaped his lips s the water washed away the days grime. Just as he turned the water off, a scream rippled through his mind. It was full of pain that sent vibrations through his mind.

"Raynare! She's in trouble!" Ichigo didn't think twice and just wrapped a towel around his waist before using Bringer Light to vanish in an instant. The only thought that passed his mind was,

'I'll fucking kill them!' not knowing that his eyes flashed a brilliant gold.

**xXx**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the pain was unbearable. It was excruciating. Rias Gremory walked forward with the glow of her Power of Destruction, which cast an eerie red glow on her face. No words needed to be said. Raynare knew she was going to die.

'I'm so sorry…Ichigo…'

Death was inevitable. Time slowed and a lone tear escaped her eye.

"Goodbye…"

"Raynare!"

The ceiling burst open and dust swirled around the gym, the moon lighting up the room.

The Occult Research Club had to shield their faces from the shrapnel flying all over the place. As the dust cleared, each member took a step back in fear. A man stood in a massive crater in front of them…covered in pure demonic gold armor. His left hand had turned into gold clawed hand with a large green jewel on the upside and claws tipped in black. Demonic skulls were seen on the side of his face, chest and arm with eyes that glowed red with the promise of death and despair. The golden armor extended down to cover and hugged his abdomen which was then connected to legs that were also encased in gold. In his right hand, a long gold sword, with 3 protrusions close to the tip, and a really long gold chain that wrapped around his right arm and extended off his should. The sword was bathed with a golden flame that moved as if it were alive. Even though the mask covered the left side of his face, the right eye was still uncovered and the iris shined a beautifully deadly gold. Shoulder length orange hair was able to be seen. The silence was broken when a deep voice echoed and bounces of the walls.

**[Boost!]**

A yellow aura pierced the sky and the man slowly rose up from his crouched position.

"I would never forgive myself if I hurt Raynare…but I _absolutely _won't forgive others who do it!"

Tensa Zangetsu ripped through the air and disappeared. The blonde boy never saw it coming.

"Yuto!" Yuto was easily down for the count.

"Koneko, look out!" Ichigo punched the living hell out of the Rook. **(A/N: haha get it. Punched the living hell…cuz he's using hell's po…nevermind.) **

Her frail body was thrown across the gym into the girls locker room. High above him, Akeno concentrated and a large lightning bolt crashed down on him.

'There's no way he dodged that attack. I doubt anyone's faster than lightning and thunder!'

How sadly mistaken. Ichigo was by far faster than lightning, and appeared above the Queen Devil and slashed Tensa in a wide arc that unleashed a golden wave. Akeno plummeted out of the sky and crashed somewhere into the bleachers. So just like that, Rias's peerage was taken down by a single man.

**[Boost!]**

While her peerage was taking a beating, the heir to the Gremory family was staring at Ichigo on shock. His orange hair had given him away. This was not the Ichigo Kurosaki she grew up with. This was an Ichigo with hate blazing in his eyes, not the kind, cheerful kid she knew. This Ichigo had _power_ while the younger Ichigo had none. Her body started to shake when he started making his way towards her. step by step. Inch by inch. Until his form towered over her. the golden blade was raised and Rias closed her eyes and waited for the death blow from her long time childhood friend.

"Now, now, Mr. Kurosaki, you wouldn't want to kill your childhood lover now would you?"

Ichigo turned his gaze to the principle he met earlier.

"So I was right. You people aren't the average human."

"Well, you are both right and wrong. We are far from normal but we are not humans. We are Devils. And your friend, or should I say _girlfriend, _is a Fallen Angel. You also possess two sacred gears. Hell's Nightmare and the Red Welsh Dragon King: Boosted Gear. And to think you're not even using your Shinigami powers. Very fascinating."

"I already know she's Fallen Angel. I already know I have these sacred gears or whatever you wanna call them. I don't even care how you know what I am. All I want to know is why these people attacked her. Now."

Rias was now officially pissed. How dare this bitch seduce her future husband! Oh she is so gonna pay.

"Hey you! How the hell are you just gonna take my Ichigo away! He's mine!" Ichigo found his arm between two soft orbs and despite his rage, blushed majorly.

"How like you Devils and try stealing other people's men! How absurd and inappropriate!" his right arm was then buried between Raynare's bountiful breasts.

"Bitch!"

"Red haired hooker!"

"Fallen Angel prostitute!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Bring it on!"

The people around, except Ichigo, all sweat dropped. Weren't they just fighting? And how the hell did she recover from those burns so fast? The two stopped fighting when Ichigo called one of them.

"Rias? Is that you?"

"Ichigo!"

"Ah! Get the hell off me!" he was constricted in which all men claim to love. Big breasts.

"Rias…can't…breath…need…air…Raynare…if you…love me…help…me…" our strawberry hero passed out from lack of oxygen and succumbed to the pleasurable darkness. Boosted Gear disappeared back to how it was before and the golden armor cracked and shattered into pieces and dissipated into nothing, leaving behind the feeling of death and uneasiness. Things are looking very troubling in the future.

**XxX**

**Hell folks I'm TacoHero :)**** and this is my fanfic XD hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I should probably explain one thing though.**

**Ichigo using Tensa Zangetsu and not in his Shinigami form? Well Ichigo is a hybrid and in later chapters what he is WILL be explained. But the reason he can use Tensa inhis human form, is thing of Tensa as a catalyst. Ichigo was in rage and what would be the 1st thing he does to hurt his enemies? Call upon his most deadly and trusted companion. But the blade Ichigo was wielding didn't have Tensa Zangetsu's spirit inside for a reason that I will NOT tell ;) haha. Anyways, hells power called upon a weapon and reacted to his emotions. **

**Thx to those that like this so far :)**


End file.
